


Leggerezza

by silentccries



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Introspection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentccries/pseuds/silentccries
Summary: Se lo chiedeva spesso che cosa pensasse veramente Martino mentre lo guardava così. E una volta si era pure azzardato a chiederglielo (probabilmente incoraggiato anche da quel qualcosina che Elia gli aveva fatto fumare dopo cena).“Penso a quanto sono fortunato,” aveva risposto Martino molto semplicemente.





	Leggerezza

Il termine italiano “pupilla” deriva dal latino _pupilla_ , diminutivo di _pupa_ , cioè “bambina” o anche “piccola bambola”; la parola è passata a indicare il foro dell’iride grazie alla lessicalizzazione di una metafora singolare: quando si guarda una persona negli occhi, il nero delle sue pupille ci restituisce un’immagine di noi stessi, ma in formato ridotto — piccola, cioè, come una bambola o una bambina.

Niccolò non si ricordava esattamente dove o quando lo avesse letto (forse su internet, durante una nottata irrequieta), ma fu la prima cosa che riuscì a stagliarsi chiaramente contro l’orizzonte nebbioso dei suoi pensieri non appena si rese conto che Martino era sveglio, e che lo stava osservando. 

La luce del sole che filtrava attraverso le tende era fioca (probabilmente il tempo fuori era nuvoloso, un po’ come la mente di Niccolò), ma era comunque abbastanza per illuminare il lato destro di Martino. 

Sul suo volto si erano creati così dei chiaroscuri che lo facevano sembrare stranamente burbero, anche se i suoi occhi tradivano la sua vera natura, con il marrone scuro che lasciava spazio all’ambra nei punti in cui riusciva ad arrivare la luce del sole.

Era sicuro che Martino non fosse ancora del tutto vigile (il suo respiro era ancora profondo e pigro), ma lo stava guardando con una tenerezza che, nonostante fosse diventata una costante nella vita di Niccolò, non cessava mai di lasciarlo disarmato. 

Se lo chiedeva spesso che cosa pensasse veramente Martino mentre lo guardava così. E una volta si era pure azzardato a chiederglielo (probabilmente incoraggiato anche da quel qualcosina che Elia gli aveva fatto fumare dopo cena).

“Penso a quanto sono fortunato,” aveva risposto Martino molto semplicemente. 

In alcuni momenti di spericolata leggerezza Niccolò si era trovato addirittura a credere alle sue parole, a dirsi che sì, certo che Martino poteva ritenersi fortunato; che erano entrambi fortunati per essersi trovati l’un l’altro, forse favoriti da un allineamento estremamente raro di pianeti e di stelle.

Ma Niccolò, adesso, nelle pupille di Martino, non poteva evitare di vedersi per come si sentiva davvero: stanco, inquieto, piccolo. Piccolissimo. Ed ecco che credere alle parole che Martino gli aveva detto con apparente franchezza, diventava di nuovo difficile.

Quanto ci sarebbe voluto prima che Martino si rendesse conto del suo enorme errore di giudizio? Quanto prima che scappasse a gambe levate per cercare di salvarsi? Quanto, quindi, prima che Niccolò si ritrovasse nuovamente e irrimediabilmente solo?

La sua stanza fungeva da crudele promemoria di tutte le volte nella sua vita in cui si era sentito così intimamente solo, accompagnato solamente dal rumore metallico e assordante che fanno le certezze quando si spezzano da qualche parte nel petto e dai fantasmi dei ricordi.

Quelle quattro mura tappezzate di disegni erano state per lui allo stesso tempo rifugio e prigione. Dopo quello che era successo a Milano, quelle mura lo avevano infatti protetto, ma avevano anche rischiato di soffocarlo. 

Allora, per scappare dalle asfissianti attenzioni di sua madre e a quell’insostenibile senso di soffocamento, Niccolò si era infilato il cappotto e la sciarpa di volata e si era lasciato condurre dai suoi piedi attraverso la gelida aria di dicembre. 

Non sapeva dove i suoi passi lo avessero condotto finché non vi si era trovato davanti: la scuola. Tutto era freddo, dentro e fuori di lui, ma c’era qualcosa di caldo verso il quale il suo corpo lo stava conducendo istintivamente, come una falena in cerca di un’insegna neon.

Si era ritrovato così sulla terrazza, che era scottante di ricordi — di colpo il sole era tornato a splendere nel cielo e l’aria si era fatta tiepida; gli alberi erano verdi e rigogliosi e gli uccelli vi si appollaiavano per riposarsi un attimo, cinguettando allegramente.

Lui e Martino si erano seduti vicini, ma non abbastanza. 

Lui aveva sete di Martino. Voleva buttarlo giù come si butta giù uno shot di tequila e farselo bruciare in gola e nello stomaco; voleva sapere tutto di lui, nutrirsi di ogni piccola informazione sul suo conto che riuscisse a ricavare; assorbire ogni suo piccolo particolare.

Voleva continuare a sentire il suono della sua voce per sempre, perché tutte le volte che parlava il suo petto si riempiva di una sensazione difficilmente etichettabile, spugnosa, che sembrava prosciugarlo di ogni negatività.

Voleva continuare a cercare di strappargli un sorriso per sempre, perché tutte le volte che ci riusciva si sentiva più leggero di quanto non si fosse mai sentito in vita sua, praticamente pronto a spiccare il volo e andarsi a posare sui rami degli alberi insieme agli uccellini.

Voleva continuare a passargli il drum per sempre, perché tutte le volte che le loro mani si sfioravano si sentiva andare a fuoco e gli pareva quasi impossibile che non gli fuoriuscissero delle vere e proprie scintille dalla punta delle dita.

Ma poi tutto era diventato di nuovo freddo: non era più ottobre. E Martino non era più lì insieme a lui. 

Era solo.

E dalla terrazza osservava la città che era viva di luci e di suoni, mentre lui si sentiva morire al buio, nel silenzio.

Poi era arrivato Martino, con gli occhi ripieni di amore, ripieni di tutte quelle cose di cui Niccolò aveva bisogno.

Gli stessi occhi con cui, adesso, disteso al suo fianco nel letto, Martino continuava a guardarlo, senza chiedere niente.

Aveva tirato un braccio fuori dalle coperte e con la mano gli stringeva una spalla, con la delicata fermezza di sempre, e Niccolò capì qualcosa che per mesi aveva faticato a comprendere.

Martino non aveva voluto salvarlo allora, a dicembre. E non voleva salvarlo nemmeno ora. Ma Martino voleva essere lì, con una mano sulla sua spalla oppure nei suoi capelli.

Martino non poteva riaccomodare ogni singola certezza che si era fracassata dentro alla sua gabbia toracica. 

Martino non poteva scacciare per conto suo tutti i fantasmi che aleggiavano e ululavano, crudeli e implacabili, nella sua mente.

Martino non poteva brandire la spada e combattere la guerra al posto suo. Ma forse Martino voleva aiutarlo a sorreggere lo scudo; voleva essergli accanto mentre lui , con le proprie forze, osteggiava i nemici.

Tutti i rimpianti, i segreti, i sensi di colpa, i vecchi rancori e le insicurezze che negli anni si erano disordinatamente impilati gli uni sopra gli altri e che si erano legati al suo cuore pesando come una zavorra — Martino non poteva cancellarli. Ma poteva aiutarlo a gonfiare il cuore di leggerezza, di amore e di speranza in maniera che nessuna zavorra, per quanto pesante, potesse mai riuscire a farlo sprofondare.

E le pupille di Martino sarebbero sempre state lì, ad osservarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> In parte ispirata da questa bellissima citazione di Italo Calvino (da _Lezioni americane_ ):
> 
>   _'Prendete la vita con leggerezza, che leggerezza non è superficialità, ma è planare sulle cose dall'alto e non avere macigni sul cuore.'_
> 
> Se volete essere persone poco serie con me, il mio Tumblr è **silentccries** , il mio Twitter è **@gangstapelli**.
> 
> P.s. Non rileggo praticamente mai quello che scrivo. Quindi se in alcuni punti sembro analfabeta, questo è il motivo.  
> P.p.s. Ho usato la parola "drum" perché... chi lo sa, lo sa.


End file.
